The true Blood Talon
by Orlifan666
Summary: Hwoarang has been missing since the last tournament. Jin off to search for him. With the help of Forest Law, They will both find out why Hwoarang is really called the Blood Talon. Yaoi


Pairings: Hwo X Jin, Steve X Paul X Forest, and some others

Warnings: Spoilers for characters from Tekken five see them at

http:www.tekken-official.jp/tekken5/character/indexe.html

Other warnings: THIS WRITER MAY HAVE BAD GRAMMAR SHE _**IS** _TRYING TO FIX THIS! PLEASE UNTIL SHE FEELS GOOD ABOUT HER GRAMMAR DO NOT BASH ON THAT SUBJECT!!! IT WILL MAKE HER VERY SAD!

Now say hi to Kirby

(>!!)>

On to the story

The true Blood Talon.

"If I paid you will you do something for me?" Jin Kazama asked the black haired man.

"It depends. On what you want me to do." He answered

"You're going to find someone..." Jin replied

The man smiled. "I only find missing people. Has this person been missing from everyone he knows or did you not ask?"

Jin glared. Hwoarang has been missing from everyone. It's like he fell from the face of the earth. He wasn't in Japan. He won't have gone back to Korea unless he wanted to get himself killed.

"I doubt all the people he knew would have seen him."

"Why?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"It does now." The man smiled. He took out a smoke and lit it.

"Not anymore." Jin turned and walked away.

He had been looking for a person to find Hwoarang who wouldn't ask questions. Someone who would just do their job. People loved getting into other people's lives. He now feared something worst for Hwoarang. He grandfather must have captured him! You're probably asking: Why would Heihachi Mishima want a street punk? Well, Hwoarang was different.

"Dude Wait!" The man had caught up with Jin

"What?" Jin looked at him

"I won't ask any questions!" He said "I need this job!"

"I have no use for you anymore"

"Please I need any job!" He looked around as if someone was chasing him. "I'll do anything! I'll be you maid!"

"I need you to shut up." Jin said. "Fine I think of a job later. Come on."

The man smiled. "I'm Forest Law."

"You mean Marshall Law's son?"

"Yes. I was left in Japan by that dumb Paul Phoenix. He just got on his motor-cycle and rode off. Maybe he thought I already left. I'm now making a living looking for missing people. There's a rumor my dad lost the tournament and now stuck here too. I don't believe them. I saw the weirdest thing. Have you heard of the fighter Hwoarang-."

"What about Hwoarang?"

"These men brought him here and well shot him..."

"They shot him?"

"Well tried to he dodged them and hit this one guy and then he made this blood red ball of magic or something and then he threw it at them and they all fell. Then Heihachi came out of nowhere and he said 'You might be ready for the next tournament.'"

"When did this happen?" Jin asked Forest.

"A week ago."

"Ok."

"Is he who you are looking for?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What happened to not asking question?" Jin asked

"Forgot about that" Forest blushed.

"He's been missing since the end of the 4th tournament."

Forest frowned at this, but he didn't ay anything. Two men came up behind them while two came in front. Jin and Forest ran at the men. They seemed easy until more and more came. Soon the men started landing hits. Forest was punch in the stomach and pushed back into more men. Jin was kicked in his leg. He was punched in the face too. He and Forest tried to keep fighting until the men suddenly stopped.

"Why did the stop?" Forest whispered.

"Who knows?"

The men begin to part and boots sounds approached. There stood Hwoarang. He smirked at Jin. A man stepped forward to finish what they had started. A hand caught his arm spun him around and went straight through his heart pushing it out of his body. Forest's and Jin's eyes widened. Hwoarang removed his hand and the body fell to the ground. He raised his arm to his mouth and licked it.

"He tastes like shit." Hwoarang said, smiling he walked toward Jin and Forest.

Jin looked around looking for an escape. Forest steps back. Hwoarang looks like he would kill someone if they breathe the wrong way. Jin hissed when a man pushed him forward with the butt of his gun. Forest was pulled back hard into the sea of men.

"Let's see what you taste like."

"Hwoarang, I hate to tell you this nobody taste different."

"Well unless you have the devil gene in you. Heihachi says you'll taste better than a regular person. I hate the old man but he wouldn't lie about this because he knows if he did he might not see next week."

Jin started to panic. There seemed to be no escape. Hwoarang smiled.

"You're lucky I can't taste you now. I have to bring you alive to Mishima. Although, he said nothing about some more men. Maybe someone tastes better."

He looked at the closes men. They stepped back in fear; they didn't trust Hwoarang to not go all blood thirsty on them.

"OW! Hands of Idiot!" Forest yelled.

Hwoarang frowned. He then began to walk toward the men. The three men looked like they were having a problem. Hwoarang's eyebrow rose. He probably hadn't seen Forest.

"Get Kazama in the limo." He begin to walk away

"What about this brat?"

"Let's give him a ride."

Forest's eyes widen. Where would his ride going to end? Hopefully its end won't include him falling to his death in a limo. He wanted to have a Long Island Ice Tea if that was the case. Thankfully he was pushed into the same limo with Jin and Hwoarang. Jin was glaring at Hwoarang. Hwoarang looked really tired.

"What happen to you!? Siding with Heihachi."

"I told you like five times now... I can't explain it to you."

"Just say you were power crazed and it all got out of hand." Forest suggested.

"No."

"Tell us! We deserve to know!"

"Fine."

"The day after the tournament, I was sitting on my hotel bed. I heard this woman scream. I ran out to see what happen. There sat you whiney bitch of a girlfriend, Ling, was sitting there crying over her hand. Then she look up at me and see said... well what I thought she said was 'Hwoarang, come get my blood.' I got freak ran into you grand father. Look at the results!" He finished with a yawn.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jin said.

Everyone knew he had nothing to say but he wanted something to say. So he was going to defend himself.

"Whatever Kazama, I still kicked your ass at the tournament."

Jin glared at him. He knew Hwoarang was kidding. He also knew his grandfather wasn't. He feared for Forest, Hwoarang, and himself. Then he felt the weird feeling... It was telling him he needed to fear for the rest of the fighters in the next tournament.

Girls hate boys

Boys hate girls

Girls hate the boys 'cause the boys hate the girls

Wasn't the chapter good! silence Well it took me two weeks to finish it! ;;;.

Well I have one thing to say: I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

Every one if you're following one of my stories I'm getting back to those! Hahahahahahhhaahahahahahahahaha! People who bash the work .... Um I don't care about you. Warning: This writer has bad grammar!


End file.
